Born To Be Wild
by FranSilva
Summary: Bella era a aluna perfeita. Edward o típico rebelde. Em um dia aparentemente normal, esses dois seres diferentes e ao mesmo tempo parecidos, irão compartilhar de um momento totalmente livre, provando que ambos nasceram para serem selvagens. / #ONE-SHOT.


**Capítulo Único**

O dia parecia normal como todos os outros 364 dias do ano. A manhã já estava de pé, o sol já brilhava preguiçosamente no céu, a neblina arrastava-se pela rua e todas as pessoas em suas casas se preparavam para encarar mais uma vez a sua rotina.

Isabella acordou naquela manhã sentindo-se novamente saturada com a vida que levava desde que se entendia por gente. A sua rotina fora articulada da melhor maneira possível ou, pelo menos, era assim que os pais dela consideravam.

Quando nasceu, fruto de um relacionamento magnífico ao olhar da sociedade, Isabella fora designada por seus pais para ser a garota perfeita, o exemplo a ser seguido por todos. Eles queriam ter alguém para com quem se orgulhar e esfregar na cara de todos os ricos da _high society_ como Isabella poderia ser a melhor garota de toda a escola, quiçá da cidade. Tudo isso era até mesmo uma maneira de jogar na garota todas as frustrações que eles próprios, os seus pais, não conseguiram quando tinham a idade dela.

Isabella praticamente não se divertia, apenas vivia para cumprir suas obrigações de filha, estudante e futura advogada. Quando não estava estudando ou fazendo esportes que os seus pais a obrigavam a fazer, a moça ficava em casa, em seu quarto, ouvindo música e entediando-se. A maioria das coisas que ela fazia – para não falar tudo - fora atribuído por seus pais: aulas de piano, de canto, francês, italiano, ballet, tênis e até mesmo hipismo. Em resumo, ela vivia para o prazer dos pais.

A garota levantou-se de sua cama e foi fazer todas as suas obrigações matinais. Depois de pronta, desceu as escadas e foi tomar o café-da-manhã junto com os seus pais. Assim que chegou à mesa bem farta, viu sua mãe conversando animadamente com o seu pai, enquanto este lia um jornal.

- Bom dia! – ela falou brevemente no momento em que se servia.

- Bom dia, filha! – seus pais responderam juntos.

O café-da-manhã passou rápido como sempre e eles não fizeram questão de mais nenhuma conversa. Quando Isabella estava prestes a se retirar, seu pai rapidamente tratou de abrir a boca:

- Isabella, o que foi aquela sua nota em Matemática? Está precisando estudar um pouco mais, não acha?

- Papai, eu dei o melhor de mim naquela prova e todos vocês sabem o quanto eu estudei, aliás, é só isso que eu faço desde que nasci – suspirou cansada.

- Eu também acho que você está precisando estudar mais. Não gostamos de olhar o seu boletim e ver aquele _nove e setenta e cinco_. Nossa filha é número dez! – falou sua mãe.

- Eu sempre tiro dez em tudo e mesmo com esse nove e setenta e cinco eu continuo sendo a melhor da turma. O que tem de errado? Não era isso que vocês queriam que eu fosse? A melhor da turma?

- Melhor da turma? Queremos que você seja a melhor do colégio inteiro, só assim você conseguirá uma perfeita admissão nas melhores universidades desse país e se você continuar caindo nas notas dessa forma, não será possível. Acho que vou colocar um horário extra na sua agenda para você estudar mais Matemática... Mais tarde ligo para o seu professor particular! – disse sua mãe pensativa.

- Isso mesmo, querida. Ela está precisando estudar mais. Que tal cortarmos aquele domingo de folga? Seria perfeito para ela ter aulas extras!

- Eu não acredito! – sibilou Isabella exasperada – Eu já faço tudo o que vocês querem, sou a filha que vocês tanto almejaram, será que não posso conseguir um minuto de sossego? – sua voz aumentou um pouco mais.

- E você terá, mas só quando essa sua nota aumentar, então agora trate de abaixar esse tom de voz. Nós somos seus pais e não moleques! – exclamou seu pai fazendo uma carranca.

- Com licença que eu tenho que ir ao colégio! – arrastou sua cadeira fazendo um barulho no tapete e correu para a sala, pegou seu material escolar e foi em direção a garagem da casa, onde o seu motorista já a esperava.

**x.x.x.x**

As aulas passaram em um piscar de olho. Assim que o sinal tocou avisando o intervalo para o almoço, todos os alunos começaram a guardar seus materiais apressadamente para ir ao refeitório. Isabella, ao contrário de todos, estava sem a mínima pressa. Guardou suas coisas devagar e andou lentamente pelos corredores barulhentos do colégio.

Indo contra qualquer conselho de comida saudável que sua mãe lhe dera, ela pegou uma fatia de pizza e uma latinha de refrigerante. Como estava sozinha, já que sua única amiga havia faltado, resolveu sair do refeitório e ir para algum lugar calmo do colégio. Acabou escolhendo a área verde e quase deserta que havia pelos arredores.

Sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore e comeu toda aquela pizza deliciosa, maravilhando-se por se permitir comer aquele manjar dos deuses. Depois que acabara de comer, decidiu permanecer sentada ali apenas para olhar o movimento e perder-se em seus pensamentos. Pelo menos desta vez estava podendo se aproveitar do silêncio e da calmaria.

- O que a senhorita perfeita faz aqui fora sozinha? – ouviu uma voz ao seu lado falar com ela. Olhou de relance e assustou-se ao ver quem era.

Quem estava ao seu lado era nada mais, nada menos do que Edward Cullen, o rapaz mais rebelde e baderneiro de todo o colégio. Ele era conhecido por todas as encrencas em que já havia se metido e todas as incontáveis idas à detenção.

Ela assustou-se com o fato de ele ter ido falar com ela, afinal, o rapaz não falava com ninguém, sempre estava em seu canto com a cara mais "amarrada" do que era possível. Seu jeito superior o afastava de todos, o que significava que ninguém queria chegar perto dele para não ficar sujo com a direção do colégio.

- Só pensando – deu de ombros – E você, o que faz aqui?

- Nada de mais, acho que o mesmo que você – disse ele de volta e jogando um toco de cigarro – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Você acabou de fazer uma, mas sim, pode fazer.

- Você não se incomoda de viver em um casulo?

- Como assim? – perguntou ela com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Bom, pelo o que eu vejo você é a perfeitinha do colégio. Vive tirando notas boas, os professores falam de você como se fosse um exemplo, de nove em cada dez garotos nesse colégio gostaria de te ter como namorada, as garotas se matariam para ser você, sem mencionar que você vive saindo nos jornais da cidade por ter conseguido algum prêmio em algum concurso. Não cansa sempre ter que ficar passando uma boa imagem para os outros? Eu, no seu lugar, já teria dado o fora dessa cidade!

- Para você que parece viver no seu próprio mundo, até que sabe muito da minha vida... Bom, quanto a sua pergunta, não vou mentir, cansa sim. E-eu não agüento ter as pessoas pegando no meu pé falando o que eu posso e não posso fazer. É insuportável as pessoas colocarem todas as expectativas em mim, como se eu fosse algum tipo de Einstein ou algo assim... Mas eu nem sei por que estou falando isso para você, já que você me parece não se importar com nada.

- Vejo que também a senhorita perfeição não vive apenas em seu mundo paralelo e até sabe que eu também tenho uma reputação a zelar por aqui... A reputação de rebelde, anarquista e bláblá, certo?

- É, por aí...

- Mas se engana em pensar que eu não me importo com nada. É claro que me importo. Eu me importo com a minha moto, com os meus cigarros, as minhas festas, a minha cerveja... Vê? Eu me importo com muita coisa! – ele sorriu torto.

- Nossa! – disse ela fingindo surpresa.

- Para te falar a verdade, se eu tivesse deixado, agora talvez eu fosse o nerd desse colégio. Meus pais são bem tradicionais, sabe? Eles queriam que eu fizesse várias coisas que a meu ver eram inúteis e não contribuiriam em nada na minha vida. Bati meu pé logo de imediato e me revoltei e...

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, claro, sua vez. – deu de ombros.

- Por que você está me contando essas coisas? Quero dizer, você nunca falou comigo e pelo o que vejo, com ninguém nesse colégio, então por que agora você decidiu sair do seu pedestal e vir falar comigo?

- Não sei, me deu vontade. Te vi nessas roupinhas certinhas e rosas, sozinha aqui e fiquei afim de falar. Por quê? Estou te incomodando? Eu saio, então... – falou levantando-se.

- Não, fica aí. Eu só achei... Estranho!

- É claro, não é todo dia que alguém tão diferente e não condizente com a sua realidade, resolve falar contigo, não é? Já que a senhorita perfeita não...

- PARA! Para de me chamar de "senhorita perfeita" – o interrompeu, fazendo aspas com as mãos e imitando a voz dele – Eu _não_ sou perfeita! – respirou frustrada.

- Okay, okay, não está mais aqui quem falou! – disse levantando os braços em rendição – Então, já que você não me conhece, vamos começar com as apresentações... Sou Edward e você é Isabella, certo? – estendeu a mão a ela.

- Não. Me chame apenas de Bella, não gosto de Isabella. – pegou a mão dele e apertou em um modo de cumprimento.

Depois de feitos os cumprimentos, os dois começaram a conversar abertamente sobre suas vidas. Conversaram sobre seus gostos de músicas, livros, filmes, esportes e tantas outras coisas.

Bella descobriu que Edward era muito mais interessante do que a capa de valentão e rebelde que ele usava para afastar as pessoas. O rapaz tinha um papo bom e gostoso e levava uma conversa como qualquer garoto considerado o melhor modelo para a sociedade. Ele gostava de ouvir um bom rock antigo e em momentos mais melancólicos optava por ouvir músicas clássicas; tocava guitarra, violão e piano; adorava beisebol; lia quase todos os tipos de livros, mas deixava de lado os romances "água com açúcar"; possuía uma coleção de CDs e vinis; e muitas outras coisas. Definitivamente ele era um rapaz interessantíssimo e ela percebeu que ficara encantada como a forma que os olhos dele brilhavam quando falava das coisas que gostava.

Já Edward, em contrapartida, percebera que Bella não era a metade do que ele imaginara. A garota nem de longe parecia a pessoa mimada e metida que um dia ele pensara que ela fosse. Muito pelo contrário, ela era encantadora e muito graciosa quando começava a corar enquanto contava fatos embaraçosos que já haviam acontecido com ela. Assustou-se quando a garota começou a contar sobre os gostos e sonhos que ela possuía. Nunca ele sequer sonharia que aquela menina de aparência frágil e tranqüila gostava de _rock_, tampouco dos rock pesados. Também não sonhava que, por dentro, a menina não gostava da vida que levava e que ainda tinha alguns pensamentos "rebeldes". Ele jurava que ela se gabava aos quatro ventos de todos os prêmios ganhados com a sua inteligência fantástica.

A conversa estava tão agradável e interessante, que os dois não perceberam que o sinal representando o fim do almoço já havia tocado e que todos os alunos já tinham se recolhido para suas devidas salas.

- Como isso aqui está vazio. – comentou Bella meio aérea.

- Deve ser por que o intervalo já acabou há trinta minutos... – disse Edward olhando seu relógio.

- Sério? Meu Deus, e agora? Estamos super atrasados. – Bella falou arregalando os olhos.

- Você não vai morrer se perder uma aula. Nosso papo está mil vezes melhor que qualquer aula... – olhou para o outro lado do campo.

- Eu sei, mas é que... Sei lá... Eu fico achando como se eu estivesse fazendo alguma coisa errada. Isso me deixa agoniada...

- Se você está tão agoniada assim, então vá para a sua aula. Não precisa ficar.

- Não... Er, tudo bem... Eu tinha Educação Física mesmo. Nunca fui muito bem nessa matéria. Depois eu invento qualquer desculpa.

- Pois é. E não era você que queria passar por um momento proibido? Então, quer momento mais perigoso e proibido do que esse?

- É, pode ser... – falou meio tensa.

- Relaxa, Bella. Não vai acontecer nada, nem vão nos pegar aqui. Eu sempre faço isso e dificilmente sou pego.

- Está certo, vou relaxar. – a tensão já estava indo embora da garota e sendo substituída por uma grande sensação de adrenalina correndo pelas veias.

- Hm, Bella?

- Sim.

- Se eu... – começou pensativo – te propusesse uma coisa, você toparia?

- Depende. O que é?

- Já que você quer passar por situações diferentes da sua realidade e quer ter um dia para fazer o que lhe der vontade... Bom, você gostaria de sair comigo? Quer dizer, dar uma volta na minha moto? Acho que seria uma boa oportunidade. Eu não lhe julgaria por nada que quisesse fazer.

- Claro, por que não? Quando?

- O que acha de agora?

- Agora? – exasperou-se.

- Sim. Topa?

- Mas e as aulas?

- Bella, por favor, se você quer deixar de ser essa menina certinha pelo menos um dia, então se desapegue dessas coisas que você foi acostumada a fazer todo santo dia, da mesma maldita forma.

- Okay, já entendi. É que eu fico meio insegura com essas coisas. Apesar de eu querer muito passar por essa nova experiência, fico com receio. Mas você tem razão. Se eu quero fazer isso, tenho que deixar de ter medo. Então, bem...

- Então...?

- Eu aceito dar uma volta com você?

- Sério?

- Sim, como nunca falei antes.

- Okay.

- Então vamos, o que está esperando? – disse levantando-se e limpando as impurezas de sua saia rosa e colocando sua bolsa no ombro.

- Só esperando que você desse a confirmação. – levantou-se também e ajeitou sua jaqueta de couro no corpo – Vamos lá. É por aqui, só me seguir.

Os dois foram sorrateiramente para o estacionamento, onde a potente moto preta de Edward se encontrava e esperava por eles. Só de ver aquela moto, Bella já sentira uma emoção diferente no ar. Não sabia exatamente o que era, mas pressentia que estava relacionada ao fato de fazer algo proibido pela primeira vez.

- Como eu só trouxe um capacete, vou te dar o meu, certo? – avisou Edward.

- Certo. Mas e você, como fica?

- Eu fico sem, não tem problema. Se você preferir, posso pegar outro na minha casa. Isso te incomodaria? – perguntou incerto.

- Não, de modo algum. É melhor para a sua segurança. Eu não gostaria que nada desse errado por minha causa.

- Relaxa, eu já estou acostumado.

- Mesmo assim.

- Tudo bem. Nós vamos lá pegar o outro capacete e depois saímos.

Dito isso, ele sentou-se na moto e esperou que Bella seguisse o seu passo. Reparou como ela estava tendo dificuldades para subir na moto por conta de sua saia. Também não deixou de reparar quando a moça subiu a saia até a metade das coxas brancas e finas.

"_Belas coxas,"_ ele pensou e depois balançou a cabeça para afastar qualquer pensamento do tipo.

Assim que o motor da moto deu o seu primeiro ronco, os dois começaram finalmente a sair dos arredores do colégio. Bella ajeitou-se em seu assento e prendeu seus braços na cintura de Edward. Os dois ali, naquela situação, pareciam certos. O modo como os braços dela o envolviam, mostrava como eles dariam certo em um futuro próximo.

Bella estava em estado de êxtase. Nas suas veias a adrenalina corria de uma maneira jamais antes sentida. Quando o vento batia por suas coxas desnudas e em seu rosto – mesmo com o capacete -, ela sentiu-se feliz e livre pela primeira vez. Nada justificava essa grande alegria que a menina sentia. Ela estava bem consigo mesma após um longo tempo sendo alguém que ela não gostava de ser.

Depois de um quinze minutos percorrendo aquela estrada com uma imensidão verde, os jovens chegaram à casa de Edward.

- Se importa de ficar aqui ou quer entrar comigo?

- Vou ficar bem aqui, sem problemas.

- Tudo bem. Volto em um minuto. – saiu correndo, tirou a chave do bolso e entrou em sua casa.

Enquanto isso, Bella ficou olhando para aquela mansão fantástica. O verde da floresta cercava a casa que mais parecia ser feita de vidro, já que havia janelas de vidro por todas as partes. Não pode deixar de reparar no bom gosto dos pais de Edward.

No meio de sua análise, Edward apareceu com outro capacete em sua mão. Deu um sorriso a Bella e ela logo retribuiu.

- Sua casa é muito bonita. Seus pais têm bom gosto.

- Obrigado. É, devo confessar que eu acho o mesmo. Antes eu ficava por aqui mais vezes, mas agora passo mais tempo fora... – falou pensativo e franziu o cenho – Vamos?

- Claro. Mas, primeiro, para onde você vai me levar?

- Que tal irmos numa lanchonete? Conheço uma maravilhosa na beira da estrada.

- Pode ser. – sorriu ela.

- Está com fome?

- Não, eu já tinha comido antes.

- Eu estou. – soltou um riso baixo – Se importa de me ver comer?

- Claro que não.

- Certo. Então vamos. – subiu na moto e esperou que a garota fizesse o mesmo.

**x.x.x.x**

Os dois jovens agora estavam na lanchonete indicada por Edward. Eles conversavam como se já se conhecessem há tempos e nada mais parecia impedi-los de tocar em certos assuntos. Ambos estavam adorando esse momento e esperavam que não acabassem tão cedo.

- Ei, não era você que não estava com fome? – perguntou Edward depois que perdera as contas de quantas vezes Bella havia roubado suas batatas-fritas.

- Não estou, mas quem resiste a uma batata-frita? – ela sorriu colocando outra batata na boca. E ele riu ao notar o quão _fofa_ ela parecia ser.

- Já acabei aqui. Pronta para ir? Quer levar alguma coisa para viagem?

- Pode ser batatinhas? – seus olhos brilharam.

- Claro! – ele riu mais uma vez.

Depois de pegar as batatas para viagem, os dois saíram da lanchonete e se caminharam para a moto.

- Para onde vamos agora?

- Queria te mostrar um lugar, hm, especial.

- O-okay... Mas antes eu posso fazer uma ligação?

- À vontade!

Bella abriu sua bolsa e de lá tirou seu celular. Discou os números já conhecidos de seu motorista e esperou que o mesmo atendesse.

- _Alô?_

- Oi, Joseph.

- _Oh, Srtª Swan, suas aulas já acabaram? Eu estava quase indo lhe buscar_.

- Não, não será preciso. Hoje eu vou, hm... – pensou – fazer um trabalho na casa de uma amiga, então irei daqui com ela. Depois o motorista dela me levará em casa, não se preocupe. Se meus pais perguntarem, é só dizer isso, está certo? E caso eles queiram me ligar, o meu celular ficará desligado. Não quero ser interrompida enquanto faço o trabalho. Certo?

- _Sim, claro, como a Srtª desejar_.

- Bom, é isso. Até mais!

- _Até!_

Desligou o aparelho, fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Pela primeira vez havia conseguido mentir sem soar falso.

- Boa mentira! – disse Edward com um sorriso torto no rosto enquanto ajeitava-se em sua moto.

- É – ela riu – Agora já podemos ir.

De novo, após alguns minutos de estrada, os dois finalmente chegaram a seu local desejado. Era um grande penhasco, de onde dava para ver perfeitamente o mar logo abaixo e alguns montes distantes de onde se encontravam. Pelos lados havia árvores e algumas pedras gigantes.

- Uau, aqui é lindo! – sibilou Bella perplexa.

- É. Sempre que eu quero pensar ou simplesmente não fazer nada, eu venho para cá, sento nessas pedras e fico olhando para o horizonte. É um exercício bem relaxante.

- Como você descobriu isso aqui?

- Uns caras com quem eu fumava vinham para cá e um dia eles me trouxeram. Desde então nunca mais deixei de visitar o lugar. Venho sempre.

- Você usava _drogas _aqui?

- Não, não, não é isso. Eu nunca usei drogas. Eu só vinha fumar cigarro, e como é proibido para menores de idade e esse lugar é meio escondido, os caras vinham para cá. Era coisa de adolescente.

- Coisa de adolescente? Você ainda é um.

- Eu sei, mas eu quis dizer de adolescente que não sabe o que está fazendo, essas coisas. Acho que me entendeu.

- Entendi. – balançou a cabeça e fitou o horizonte a sua frente, maravilhando-se com o que via.

O silêncio se fez presente a partir de então. Os dois sentaram-se em uma pedra e passaram a ficar apenas olhando o ambiente, prestando atenção nos mínimos detalhes.

- Se eu pudesse – Bella falou quebrando o silêncio – eu jogaria tudo para o ar. Passaria a fazer o que me desse na telha e mandaria todos irem pastar. Olha esse lugar... Tão lindo e uma dádiva da natureza. Eu queria poder ser como os animais livres que circulam por aqui. Eu vivo num mundo que meus pais me obrigam a viver e acabo perdendo coisas maravilhosas como _essa_. Eu não quero mais isso para mim, eu quero viver. – suspirou.

- E você pode, basta querer! – Edward disse e olhou para ela.

- Como? – ela olhou de volta para ele.

- É só se impor, Bella. Mostrar aos seus pais e quem quiser te obrigar a fazer algo, que você é a dona da voz e faz o que acha melhor para você. Adianta você fazer tudo o que seus pais mandam quando, na verdade, você é infeliz? Adianta você viver uma coisa que não foi feita para você? É perda de tempo, nada disso te irá fazer crescer. Você sempre ficará no seu pequeno casulo, sendo protegida de tudo e não saberá enfrentar um problema de verdade quando este aparecer, porque você foi acostumada a nunca errar e nunca ter nenhum tipo de problema. Entende aonde quero chegar?

- Entendo...

- Então da próxima vez você já sabe. É só não ter medo e mostrar essa Bella que eu conheci. A Bella que gosta de ouvir rock pesado, mas que ao mesmo tempo ouve músicas bobas. A Bella que não tem medo de se mostrar essa menina corajosa e que se atreve a perder um dia de aula para conversar com aquele menino estranho, mas que a entende tão bem. A Bella que não agüenta mais a vida que leva e, principalmente, a Bella maravilhosa e que gosta de comer batata-frita e coisas nada saudáveis – eles riram – e a que acabou me conquistando.

- V-você está certo... – ela disse surpresa com tudo o que ele havia acabado de lhe dizer, principalmente pela parte do "conquistando". – E-e eu vou fazer isso agora mesmo. – abriu um sorriso enorme e se pós de pé, indo até a moto de Edward e pegando sua bolsa. Tirou seu celular e discou o número de sua mãe. Ela já sabia o que iria dizer.

- _Alô? _

- Oi, mãe.

- _Isabella, querida, onde você está? Joseph me falou que você foi fazer um trabalho na casa de uma amiga, mas que amiga? _

- Eu não estou na casa de amiga nenhuma.

- _Como?_

- É isso mesmo, eu não estou. Eu estou dando uma volta e me libertando, mãe. ME LIBERTANDO!

- _O que você está falando, menina?_

- Eu estou me libertando de tudo. Diga ao papai que eu não vou mais fazer nada do que vocês me obrigam. Não vou mais passar todo o meu dia estudando quando eu posso pelo menos passar um tempo me divertindo. Não vou mais participar desses concursos idiotas que só servem para vocês esfregarem na cara dos outros o quanto tem uma filha prodígio. A partir de agora vou fazer o que EU gosto. Chega de obrigações, mãe. Chega de me obrigar a fazer coisas inúteis só para preencher meu tempo, o tempo que _vocês _não podem me dar atenção. CANSEI!

- _Você está ficando doida, Isabella? Veja bem com quem está falando._

- É isso tudo o que você escutou. Eu te amo, mãe, mas não suporto essas obrigações. Um beijo.

- _Menina, escuta aqui e..._ – não deu tempo de a mulher apavorada completar sua frase, porque Bella já estava desligando o seu celular.

- Nossa... – exclamou Edward surpreso.

- Você não faz ideia como eu tirei um peso das minhas costas. – ela falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Eu faço ideia sim.

- Como?

- Porque eu já fiz isso um dia. – sorriu.

- Eu tenho uma música perfeita para essa ocasião. – Bella começou a procurar pelas músicas em seu celular. Assim que encontrou a que queria, apertou o botão e aumentou o volume no máximo.

"_Unwriteen"_, da Natasha Bedingfield, começou a tocar nos alto falantes do celular. Bella balançava a cabeça de olhos fechados e quando o refrão começou, ela não pode resistir a não ser acompanhá-lo em alto bom som.

* * *

**Link seguro para a música: **http:/www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=twzYm-XU5c

* * *

- _Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in…_ - cantou ela.

Edward ficou apenas olhando para a garota e rindo do jeito descoordenado dela de balançar o corpo e cantar ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava feliz pela garota finalmente estar se libertando daquela vida.

Assim como a música contava, uma chuva começou a cair. Bella sorriu e levantou a cabeça para receber os finos pingos gelados de uma chuva que prometia ficar mais forte.

- Chuvaaaaa... – riu – Vem, Edward! – puxou o garoto e começou a pular balançando os braços no ritmo da música.

Edward só ria da situação.

- _Release your inhibitions..._ – gritou ela mais uma vez o refrão da música. Sua felicidade era evidente. A forma como ela pulava como uma criança dizia isso.

- _I break tradition, sometimes my tries are outside the lines, we've been conditioned to not make mistakes,__ but I can't live that way…_ - gritou mais ainda esta parte que tinha tudo a ver com ela e a situação em que se encontrava agora.

- Vamos, Edward, se mexa! – pegou nos braços do garoto e começou a mexê-los. Eles então começaram uma dança desengonçada que não foi interrompida pela chuva forte que agora já caia.

- Você é louca! – ele riu.

- Não, só estou feliz como nunca me senti antes. Me sinto livre, LIVRE! – ela pulou no pescoço dele e os dois rodaram pela chuva, abraçando-se e gargalhando como nunca antes.

Quando Edward colocou Bella de volta ao chão, em meios as muitas risadas, os dois estavam vermelhos, molhados e ofegantes. A proximidade entre eles era muito pequena, seus corpos estavam colados. Eles se entreolharam por um tempo e sorriram.

- Nunca imaginei que você pudesse ser assim, Bella. Sempre achei que você era metida e se gabava por aí por causa de suas notas e tudo o mais. Bendita hora em que eu decidi ir conversar com você hoje mais cedo. Se não fosse isso, eu não teria conhecido essa Bella fantástica que agora eu conheço. – confessou ele colocando uma mecha de cabelo dela para trás da orelha.

- Nem eu. Quem diria que você com toda a sua rebeldia, era esse garoto decidido e que tem um bom papo como ninguém. Eu pensei que você fosse aquele tipo de pessoa superficial, que faz as coisas sem pensar só para parecer diferente dos outros, mas me enganei completamente. – sorriu perdendo-se nos olhos verdes dele.

- Para você ver como as aparências enganam...

- É...

Agora os dois ficaram calados. Apenas se olhavam intensamente e tentando decifrar o que cada um pensava. Não era preciso adivinhar que eles estavam começando a se atrair um pelo o outro. Estava claro como cristal.

A música já havia acabado, só era possível ouvir o barulho da chuva caindo na terra. Os pingos fortes caiam na cabeça dos jovens, mas eles não se desgrudavam, estavam perdidos demais para cogitar pensar em se separar. Como um imã invisível, os dois começaram a se aproximar mais ainda. Edward passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Bella e ela envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele.

Agora nada impediria que eles selassem o fim daquele dia tão diferente aos dois. Sem muito pensar, eles fecharam os olhos e deixaram o desejo tão novo a eles o consumirem. Os lábios se tocaram de forma tímida no primeiro contato. Eles apenas se deliciaram com o sabor do outro, depois começaram uma dança íntima com os lábios. A mão da menina apertava os cabelos da nuca do menino e, ao mesmo tempo, fazia carinho circulares com os dedos da outra mão. Ele, por outro lado, apertava a cintura dela e com outra mão passava pelas costas da menina.

No horizonte o crepúsculo indicava o fim de mais um dia, mas o relacionamento dos dois estava só no seu início. Eles ainda tinham mais coisas para viver, aprender e enfrentar _juntos _daqui para frente.

Juntos, _livres_ e, muito próximo de acontecer, apaixonados.

*** FIM ***

* * *

**Aqui vai esta one-shot que veio do nada na minha cabeça e eu comecei a escrever. Não sei se está tão boa e se será aceita por todos, mas eu espero que sim, porque foi uma história legal de escrever. E sejam legais comigo, porque é a primeira vez que eu dou a "cara a tapa" ao postar algo que eu mesma escrevi, já que normalmente eu só postei traduções neste meu perfil do fanfiction.**

**Agora, que tal me deixar uma review falando sobre o que você achou da fic? Eu adoraria, pois é uma grande forma de incentivo a qualquer pessoa!**

**Um grande beijo,**

**Francine S.**

**P.S: Para ouvir a música citada, é só tirar a palavra "ponto" e substituir pelo ponto comum, rs. É que o site não aceita links.**


End file.
